Match Sticks and Chocolate Milk
by LovelySheree
Summary: Just another day in Fairy Tail. But what's a match stick, and where's the harm in one more glass of chocolate milk? One-Shot!


**I don't exactly know where this came from. It just happened. I call it… RWIB. Aka, Random Writer's Inspirational Barf.**

**Enjoy the thought!**

* * *

**-Match Sticks and Chocolate Milk-**

Magnolia, a place filled with magic, is home to a very powerful wizard guild. Years have passed, things have changed-

"What was that Ice-Breath!?" Natsu jumped from his seat at the bar, launching himself at Gray.

"I said you're nothing but a wimp, Match-Stick!"

"Oh, you wanna compare match sticks!?"

"Sure why not!?"

…Okay. So perhaps it hasn't changed all that much.

Behind the bar, Mira could be heard giggling at Lucy's face. "N-Natsu, you idiot! Gray's the stripper, not you!" Normally she'd just let it go, seeing as they brawl and bash heads almost every day, but their content word-battles weren't exactly the best examples. She glanced to the pink-headed girl sitting on the floor, watching both Natsu and Gray unamused.

"Mom?" Lucy raised her eyebrows at her daughter who slowly looked to her. She wondered why her daughter had never called her 'Mommy' or Natsu 'Daddy' just Mom or Dad. Of course, as an infant she'd just say one repeated syllable over and over again to get their attention, after that; Mom and Dad.

"What's wrong?"

Her daughter continued to look at her for a moment before replying, then furrowed her brows. "Why are Dad and Uncle Gray talking about matches? Dad doesn't even _use _matches," the pinkette insisted, the crease on her forehead growing deeper in confusion.

"You're father's an idiot is all," Lucy sighed, mentally noting to remind Natsu _not _to be inappropriate in front of a younger audience.

Mira poked her head out from behind the bar counter, looking down at the youngest Dragneel. "Would you like something to drink, Nashi?" she offered. It seemed, since Nashi was the youngest, and the Guild's favorite kid, naturally she was spoiled. This included Mira constantly offering sweets, drinks, and anything she could offer.

Nashi perked at the idea, standing up and hoisting herself up onto the barstool, with Lucy's assistance. Nashi was now 5, as of last month, and her personality had drawn mainly from Lucy's; her patience, bless her soul, came from a miraculous and unknown source. Natsu had teased Lucy by accusing her of an affair, though pink hair was hard to come by. It hadn't ended well that night for the Dragon Slayer.

"I'll have some chocolate milk!" she said, moving her feet under her and standing on the stool, her elbows propping her on the table.

"Now now, you've already had a glass today, Nashi. How about something else?" Lucy said, knowing that sugar was a dangerous thing for the young child.

Mira waved her hand dismissively, "I'm sure it won't hurt her, Lucy." Lucy was about to interject again, but a cup had already been set in front of Nashi, filled with chocolate milk.

At first, Nashi gave a bright smile and grabbed the cup, but thinking twice she glanced to her mother, slowly putting her lips to the bendy-straw that boldly stuck out, her eyes silently asking her mother if it was in fact okay. Lucy only nodded, watching her daughter gleefully drink up. It wasn't because Lucy was a floozie Mom, but it seemed too cruel to take the glass away from her when she'd already seen it, and after she seemed to excited to have it. Easily persuaded perhaps, but not floozie.

Natsu came up, a proud smile practically stapled to his face. "Hey Luce," he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders where she sat on the stool. "You know what I just proved? My _match stick _is _way-_"

Lucy shrugged him off, scoffing as she did so. "Honestly Natsu, for a second there I was thinking you were just being the sweet husband you should be," she said, crossing her arms and looking at him from the side.

He only laughed, resuming his previous position, slung over his wife.

* * *

**I promise I'm not perverted. **

**-LovelySheree**


End file.
